This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This project focuses on the development of a system for TEM specimen screening. The primary drivers for the project are the requirements for specimen screening in electron crystallography, where this remains as one of the fundamental bottlenecks to the routine use of the technique, as well as the need for routine efficient screening in assessing nanoparticle morphology.